Captain Oh Hot Damn
by Mindifislytherin24
Summary: Stark is looking for Captain to speak to him about his uniform. Natasha finds him first.
These missions were going to be the death of me. First Loki, and now Ultron and his freakazoid twins. What happened to me just taking out normal bad guys. Bad guys who didn't have superpowers. I just had to join Furys little superhero team. Although aside from the giant bruise on my ass from dodging speedy gonzales, it had a few perks.

Get all the cool toys. Whatever weapons or cars or clothes i wanted i got. Guess no one wants to deny an assassin her heels and semi automatics.

Get to work alongside my best friend. Who never seems to run out of arrows… i need to talk to him about that...where is he pulling them from? His tight little ass?

I got to trick the god of mischief! Score one for mortal kind. Still, he was sexy as sin though. Might have to talk Thor into letting me visit his little bro.

Speaking of sexy as hell, i get to work with Bruce. Something about him drove me insane. He wasn't my type at all but i get all soft and fuzzy when he's around.

And best of all i get to take a shower in this amazing contraption Stark invented. Its got nozzles everywhere! Each one pulsates differently so it's like a shower and massage all in one. Yes Stark can be an asshole at times, but i will never stop thanking him for this shower. Silently thanking him of course.

" Hey Nat, have you seen Cap? Stark wants to talk to him about changing his uniform to Blue and Gold. Something about a dress he saw online…." Barton chimed behind me in the door to my room. He always manages to scare the shit out of me due to his "Silent Steps" as he calls it and now was no exception.

" Jesus Fuck Barton, will you knock it off. No i haven't seen Cap. He is probably taking a nap, he looked exhausted after this last fight. We all did really. Damn witch." I responded turning to look at him. He had a cut on his bicep from getting slammed into a tree by Banner on accident. Bruce still hasn't stopped apologizing for it.

" Silent Steps Nat, Silent Steps. You should learn the art. I always hear you coming." He laughed.

" Are you calling me fat?" I threw my towel at him.

" Well i am not the one who cant keep her suit zipped up completely." He threw the towel back.

" Thats boobs Barton. You try keeping these damn things contained." I growled at him.

" Cant. Wifey might get mad. However i'm sure the rest of the team wouldn't mind. Well except for Cap. He's too polite." Barton grinned and then waved bye and left.

Cheeky little bastard.

I grabbed my shorts and shirt along with my towel and headed for the shower. Our rooms each had a shower but no one uses them since Stark installed the Golden Shower. His name not mine.

Opening the door, the steam from the shower hit me like a punch to the face. Damn someone was already in there. I would have to stand outside and wait.

Before i could turn to leave however the door to the shower opened.

OH HOT DAMN!

I found Cap.

Standing there naked was Steve fucking Rogers in all his naked glory. I knew the Cap was built but damn. Thank You Mr. Stark! I should've turned away but his body had me in a trance. The way the water ran down his chest and abs was hypnotic. I couldn't help myself and watched the water run past his abs down to his giant cock.

I had bets on Thor being the biggest but i think now i might change my answer.

" FUCK! NATASHA!" Steve hollered noticing me at last. He reached for his towel to cover himself with. It was actually pretty comical.

I should have apologized but i just couldn't resist.

" LANGUAGE CAPTAIN!" I yelled back.

His cheeks blushed with embarrassment and i could hear him mutter about never living that down.

" I am sorry. I just came in here when you got out. Just bad timing." Glancing at his body again i added, " Or good timing on my end."

" It's alright. I am sorry for yelling. You just startled me is all. Wait, what do you mean good timing? You checking me out Nat?" Steve laughed.

I laughed and walked toward him. His laugh went away and i could see nervousness in his eyes.

" Well, it was kind of HARD not to. I mean you did step out with that Flag Pole sticking out from between your legs. What i'm trying to figure out is how you hide that thing in that damn suit of yours." I stopped right in front of him. His adam's apple bobbed in nervousness. I could see his eyes running over me as he thought of how to respond.

" Why do you think i carry that shield? I use it to hide this thing." He grinned. I could tell he was proud of himself for finding a clever comeback. I still wasn't done taking the mickey out of him.

"Damn, why didn't i think of that? I could use that to cover my chest." I smirked slowly unzipping the top of my suit. His eyes couldn't help but follow. I should have stopped, but for some reason the way he was looking at me i couldn't resist. I unzipped it further and let the suit fall to the ground. Here i was, standing in front of morally superior Rogers in nothing but lace panties.

" Nat, what are you doing?" He whispered looking back into my eyes.

Damn those baby blue eyes of his.

" I dont know." I whispered back as i pushed him back into the shower, followed him in, and shut the door.

My lips were on his before i knew it. The shower which has a motion detector sensed our movement and turned back on. My body jerked at the sensation of the water hitting me causing me to push into Steve even more. His towel that he had wrapped around his waist fell to the bottom and his cock was pushed between my thighs as i pushed against him.

I thought he would protest, push me away but he didn't. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him more. I gasped at the contact and he used the moment to thrust his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled as we kissed. I could feel his cock growing between my legs and the tip rubbed up against my cunt. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He turned us around to where my back was against the wall of the shower. His lips went to my neck and started sucking on the sensitive spot just below my ear. I pulled his mouth back to mine and kissed him harder. He was the best damn kisser i had ever experienced. Bastard must have took my previous statement to heart and practiced, because he wasn't this damn good when we kissed on the escalator trying to hide our faces. He pulled back and looked at me, struggling to catch his breath in the steam.

" Nat, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I could see the struggle in his eyes. He wanted me, but he didnt want to just assume he could. I wiggled my hips against him in response. He closed his eyes and then reached down between us. I moved his hand away and grabbed his dick myself and pushed it inside me. We both moaned as he entered me.

We both just enjoyed the feeling before he began to move. All i could think of was that if he was one more inch he wouldn't fit. He filled me perfectly. His lips moved to my nipples and teased them with his tongue. My nails scratched his shoulders and he wrapped his lips around them and sucked one while using one hand to tease the other. He would switch after attending to one for a minute.

Fuck i wasnt going to last much longer. He was thrusting even harder now. I could see my nails drawing blood on his shoulders. The water beating against us was adding to the intensity. His lips met mine in a final kiss as we both exploded.

My legs dropped as he pulled out and we both just stood there against each other trying to catch our breaths.

" Oh hot damn." I gasped out.

" Thats Captain Oh Hot Damn to you." He grinned.

He stepped out to dry off and dress while i finished the shower. When i got out he was still there. I flipped on the vent to rid us of the steam and began to dry off.

" Steve, this cant happen again. You know that right?" I glanced at him as i reached for my clothes.

" I know. We both just needed to let off a little energy left from the battle. We are fighters Natasha. It takes us longer to wind down. Sex is a natural way to rid us of…"

" Steve!" I laughed. " Dont turn this into a biology lesson. I know. Besides, i think this has been builing for awhile now. We just needed to get it out of our systems." I said. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. " Yeah, i guess so."

"By the way dont worry. I wont tell anybody. I know how you feel about Bruce. Not that i would tell anybody anyway, just saying is all." Steve said. I finished putting on my clothes and walked to him and hugged him.

" I know you won't. Just as i won't. It will be our not so little secret." I responded.

" Besides i wouldn't want anyone else calling you Captain Oh Hot Damn." I smiled cheekily at him and walked out hearing him laugh behind me.

" OH! Stark is looking for you. Something about a dress and your uniform."


End file.
